Northwest Woods
Northwest Woods is the fourteenth main story mission in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Plot Theo orders the newcomers to stop where they are. Abraham introduces himself and his companions, and tells them they are headed to DC. He asks if Woodbury can help them, and if not, they will just leave. Theo orders him to get down, as walkers have followed them in. After killing the walkers, Abraham thanks the people of Woodbury, and reiterates that they don't want any trouble. Theo comments that Abraham's group can handle themselves well, and asks why they are headed to DC. Eugene says their reasons are classified. Theo asks if it is just the three of them, to which Rosita responds in the affirmative. Theo says it doesn't look like it. Twigs are heard snapping, and footsteps follow, but it doesn't sound like walkers. Abraham asks what Theo means by this. Theo reveals that Abraham's group has been followed, and the followers aren't friendly. The group defeats the followers, after which Theo comments on Abraham's proficiency with firearms, asking if he was in the army. Abraham says yes, though not in a while. Theo tells them there is a town close by, and they could use people who can handle themselves. Abraham decides to talk it over with Eugene and Rosita. They agree to stay for a few days before moving on for DC. Theo tells them they will have to contribute. Rosita states they have just done that. Theo points out approaching walkers, and states there is another chance. After killing the walkers, Theo says he will make sure to let the hero player know that Abraham's group is skilled. Abraham tells him to be silent, as he thinks they are still being watched; he doesn't think it's over yet. Theo then sees more enemy survivors coming to attack them, and exclaims "shit". After defeating the enemy survivors, Jeremiah appears and says they are just delaying the inevitable, Woodbury will once again belong to him and his followers. Abraham challenges him. Jeremiah offers Abraham to join his group, but Abraham refuses, saying he stopped counting on others to save him a long time ago. The two groups fight. After a brief struggle against a group which includes Jeremiah, Theo says there are too many, and asks the hero player what to do. Stay and fight: Theo yells to give Jeremiah's people everything they've got. Abraham says he's just getting started. Fall back: After defeating the group of hostile survivors, including Jeremiah, the group continues to fight, without going down. Abraham yells that they can fight, and to keep fighting. After Jeremiah and his men are defeated, Mirabelle arrives and asks if they need a hand. Abraham asks who she is. Mirabelle introduces herself, and says Theo warned them that Jeremiah returned. Abraham says this is true, and says he brought his friends. They are attacked by more of Jeremiah's men. Stages Stage Energy Required Waves Enemies Enemy Type Ally 1 7 6 Walkers Tough, Alert Abraham 2 7 6 Enemy Survivors Fast, Alert Abraham 3 7 6 Walkers Fast, Alert Abraham 4 7 6 Enemy Survivors Fast, Tough Abraham 5 7 6 Enemy Survivors Fast, Alert, Strong Abraham 6 7 6 Enemy Survivors Fast, Tough Abraham 7 7 6 Enemy Survivors Fast, Alert, Abraham 8 8 6 Enemy Survivors, Fast, Alert, Tough, Abraham Credits *Hero Player *Theo *Abraham Ford *Eugene Porter *Rosita Espinosa *Jeremiah James Garlitz *Mirabelle *Pentlecoast People of God Deaths *Several unnamed members of Jeremiah's group Trivia * If you chose to stay and fight, the player will receive Theo's Hammer; a Rare weapon which gives +15% Attack and +15 Crit. * If you chose to regroup at the town, the player will receive Rosita's Pistol; a Rare weapons which gives +20 Crit and +15% Defense. Category:Road to Survival Category:Road to Survival Missions